reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Red Dead Cheaters
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Read Dead Cheaters page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Fixed your page I fixed your page because some anon vandalized it. Thats all. Dragonhunter 2336 05:23, September 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Blog Post Unfortunately, our policy dictates that you are not allowed to remove comments from talk pages or blog posts. You are going to have to leave them there. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 20:50, September 30, 2011 (UTC) As I said above, you are not allowed to delete comments from a blog post. You can, however, edit in source mode and add two < del > signs (without the spaces between the < and the 'del') in front of and behind the text you want to strike out. Hope this helps. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 20:57, September 30, 2011 (UTC) : I never said that profane language was ok to use. If this guy was using it, i'm sure he was blocked by one of the other admins. It's just against policy to remove any posts from blogs or talk pages, no matter what people say. Please don't get the idea that offensive language is OK. It isn't, and it always results in a block. : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 21:46, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :: It would be helpful if you took the time to read my comments rather than just trying to think of a way to be funny. I already told you, ANY TYPE of offensive language is unacceptable on this site, and the admins will block anyone responsible for using it. You should under NO circumstances use a term such as "bitch" or any other type of profanity. :: However, as I have also told you twice now, it is against the rules here to remove any posts from a blog or talk page, simply on the grounds that we need them to remain in case, for example, an argument arrises and we need proof that someone was using inappropriate language, we can go back and look at the blog and see what it was exactly that they were saying. :: I hope you understand what I'm saying now, and I hope you still stop wasting my time with pointless comments hinting that I was somehow telling you to use profane language. Because I never said anything of the sort. :: Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 10:34, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Renaming blog posts Red Dead Cheaters, Please do not rename your blog posts by calling them simply "Red Dead" and "Gunslingers." When you removed the "User blog:Red Dead Cheaters/" from the blog title, you moved your blogs into the main wiki space and made them actual articles rather than blogs. I don't know why you did it, but if you want your blogs deleted, all you have to do is ask. Don't muck around and create unnecessary work for the admins. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 16:36, October 1, 2011 (UTC)